1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention concept is related to a table lamp adapter system which allows for interchangeability between incandescent and fluorescent light bulb systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a lamp holder connector for use on arm lamp or lamp stand types to allow the lighting source to be replaceable between fluorescent and incandescent light bulbs. Still further, this invention directs itself to a table lamp and desk adapter system having a lamp holder tubular housing within which is inserted a selector switch for reversibly switching from incandescent to fluorescent light bulb systems.
2. Prior Art
Table lamps are common illuminators which are commercially used throughout the World. Generally, table lamps of the prior art type systems are equipped with fluorescent lamp tubes or incandescent light bulbs as a lighting source. In some cases, persons may prefer to have a fluorescent tube type lamp, while other may wish an incandescent light bulb type table lamp.
Prior art systems where one wishes to change the lighting source to match with a particular environmental requirement, the person may have had to change the entire table lamp including the lamp holder and a support arm. Consequently, such prior art systems were economically not feasible, in that persons wishing to change from one type of light bulb to another had to purchase two different types of table lamps. Additionally, such prior art systems required more space on a table if two totally different types of lamps were to be used. Still further, if two different types of lamps were necessitated, storage of at least one of them was necessitated and became inconvenient. Prior art systems were more complicated when the lighting source had to be changed in that many parts had to be removed to detach the entire lamp holder for replacement of another lighting device of a different lighting source.